Hybrid Twins
by Meleeza
Summary: After the death of a family member, Aphrodite changes the direction of her life and ventures on her own. She reveals the life of her kind and the one emotion she never understood. Love. Sorry my summaries suck. read and review please.
1. Prologue

Tell me what you think please. This was an idea I came up with.

Prologue

Being split between two worlds was harder than it sounded. I loved basking in the warm sun for the limited hour I had but loved living with those who accepted my existence. Though living in between both worlds wasn't as fun as anyone though it was. It truth it felt like a personal hell I couldn't escape. How I became what I am, a half breed as some would say, was purely on chance though it was the rarest ever seen. The only other time recorded by vampires had been nearly one and a half years ago roughly around the time when humans started to disappear more often than usual.

I had been one of those people. I lived in an era where tribes existed and in mine, women and men were about as equal as men. Women were respected and protected and vice versa. Girls were married at young ages as was I. My husband was only a few years older and he expected me to give him an heir but I could not for some tortuous reason. We tried and tried but could not. Love didn't exist, men and women were only together to continue the generations.

One day our village was raided by a neighboring tribe. All the men and young boys were slaughtered. The women and young girls were taken to either be kept as slaves or for sex. I had been one of the lucky ones who managed to escape the invaders. But I would never forget the screams of the boys and men who were mercilessly slaughtered or the girls who cried for their mothers as the men did what they wanted.

I escaped deep into the thick tree forest. I ran and ran hoping to get away farther from the danger. I had no one left, my father and brothers were murdered and my mother had died years long before that.

I halted at a river. I drank myself content and too off again. But I wasn't alone. A pair of ice green eyes watched me from afar and followed me. I stopped when the night became too much for my sight and laid near a tree hiding safely from who ever may come. Though, the person watching never stopped looking. Not until I was falling asleep.

"Hallå." (Hello) I jerked awake frightened but when I could _see _my stalker, all the fear was forgotten. The stalker had been a _very_ young girl around 7 or so. I sat up and stared at her. The girl was _intoxicating_. She had icy green eyes and midnight black hair that covered half her face. She blinked once and I saw a flicker of _need_ pass through. "Er du förlorad?" (Are you lost?) I shook my head. "Mannen göra en räd mot vår by. JAG löp bort." (Men raided my village. I ran away.)

She grabbed my arm and literally pulled me up. "Vad?" (What?) I felt her shiver at my side and I wondered if those men had come to her village too. She sniffed and I bent down so she would be leveled with me. "Jag er hungrig." (I'm hungry.)

Horrible pain ripped through me. I screamed and tried to pull her off me. Something sharp was in my skin and I felt as if I was being drained of blood. She gripped my shoulder, her sharp nails digging into my flesh. I screamed more unable to free myself from the monster holding me captive.

She finally let me go, I fell over and hit the ground landing on my back. I was paralyzed from the pain. I had no more blood to help me live life, my heart pumped slower to the point my chest started to hurt.

Suddenly another hand ghosted over my arm, I forced my eye lid open as far as I could. I made out a tall figure who had ice blue eyes and black hair like the other. She stared at me, the same flicker of _need_ flashed in her eyes. I held in the whimper. I wouldn't die showing my murderer my fear. I refused to.

"Jag er hungrig." (She seems so young.) A cold hand caressed my cheek and I flinched. "."(My daughter.) The cold woman whispered turning my head to look at me. I wanted to shake my head and yell at her that she wasn't my mother that my mother had died so long ago.

I gasped as loud and clear as I could. It was her. She was my mother. She was supposed to be dead. "**Du döde. Du döde**." (You died. You died!) Tears fell down and I cried. She leaned closer to me and pulled me up. "**Min söt barnen**." (My sweet child.) She bit into her wrist and held it at my mouth. "**Dricka min barnen. Dricka och levande**." (Drink my child. Drink and live.)

I did as she said. I drank the cold metallic liquid that made me feel better and more alive. After I drank y share, my eyes drooped. "**Sova och vakna i en ny liv**." (Sleep and wake in a new life.)

This started my new life. I was no longer a mortal of the light but neither a creature of the night. I was in the between, a lonesome place where few would ever be. I wished to leave, wished to end my life that should have long ago.

When I woke, everything was _different_. I could smell something that made me _ache._ I wanted to run, the adrenaline in my body overpowering me every passing second. The sun was setting and I realized I slept a whole day and that it was a dream. I never met that _little monster_ or my dead mother. It was all in my mind created out of fear and loneliness.

"**JAG er inte ensam**." (I am not alone.) I whirled around and found a girl who looked _a lot _like me. The same black coal as I had. Her eyes were a fiery blue and she stood at my height. She grasped my hand and suddenly I inhaled. Flashes passed through my mind.

_A small girl huddled against the ground as men crowded her. She whimpered as one of the men grabbed her by the hair. "_**JAG kalla henne**_." (I call her.) He took the girl and chained her up, a sinister mile tugging at his mouth._

_The same girl, just a few years older, stood in front of a crowd of men. All had a look of pleasure as they watched the naked girl. She had a blank expression, one only a broken soul had. Later that night she cried herself to sleep._

_And then the final flash. She cried on the ground bleeding from a knife wound. She had tried to run from her owner. A woman, cloaked from head to toe found her and fed on the dying girl. In return, she was given blood forever to belong to no world._

Everything around us went back to normal. I could clearly see the trees ad sky and river. "Den samma folkstam angriper min by." (The same tribe attacked my village.) I told her with anger. She only turned around, "**De er slutligen besegrat. Det spiller ingen roll**." (They are eventually defeated. It does not matter.) I became angry at her. "**Den här fattig själ , har du nej skuld över vad du kanna stopp?**" (Those poor souls, have you no guilt over what you can stop?) A menacing laugh burst from her figure.

"**JAG er ingen längre mänsklig och varken er du**." (I am no longer human and neither are you.)

I did not believe her that first day. But as the days progressed I knew I had been given a new life. A life that meant nothing would ever be normal. My own mother had made me into something. My own mother was dead and she killed me too.

I named myself Aphrodite.

Forever to wander through the in-between.


	2. Pain

Please read and review. Reviews=Motivation=?

Do the math. Thank you!h

Chapter One: Pain

Mother had met a pair of vampires along the way as we wandered from place to place never really settling down. She said he was the oldest ever, at 2000 years of age yet he looked our age, 15, and not a day older. Mother was never one to accept help or even ask for help unless she really needed it.

So when she had asked the young man to allow us a place to settle, it had surprised me. He gladly answered yes and since then, we lived with Godric and his child Eric.

I watched the world pass by as a wandering bystander. Mother had warned us to stay near the home and to only wake when the others did. She didn't want us to be found out she said it was dangerous but I didn't understand how. I never got to the a rebel so when I woke up exactly half an hour before the others usually did, I went out into the sunlight.

The sun was warm against my usually cold skin. I wasn't pale like the others since I occasionally got sun, like then. I would only look slightly darker than usual compared to them.

I sat on the porch, staring up at the sky. It was quiet, I remember, the sky was getting darker and the wind harsher. I felt bad for the others, they wouldn't get to remember what the sun felt like on their skin, or the cool breeze, or even see the sun again. Yet I could by some miracle.

"What are you doing all alone?" Startled, as only a half-breed like me could get, I searched for the voice. I found a pair of men standing near the trees that crowded the home. I knew something was going to happen. The twisting in my gut told me so. I sat up straighter and glared at the men from my seat on the porch.

"None of your business now scram." I demanded, looking away from them. The men laughed and the knots became bigger. "You're so pretty…" One murmured so low but I could hear, I could always hear. I felt like gagging and then running up to him and ripping off his neck. The thoughts in his heads were so visible and it made me _angry_.

"Are you alone?" The other finally spoke and I knew I was in trouble. "No, my parents are inside, cleaning up." I had to get them away, the sun was still up. The pair walked closer to me and I gulped. I should had stayed asleep.

"Oh really? It's too quiet to be cleaning." I was caught. I rushed up and to the door. The men were close and in no time, they were grabbing me by the hands and trying to haul me away. I screamed terrified. I had no strength to fight them off, I hadn't had blood in a long while.

The man's blood was calling me and I knew if I fed, I would be safe. So I maneuvered and latched onto the man's neck. I forced out my fangs and cut into his neck. Blood dripped out almost immediately. I drank the blood greedily even as the man screamed in pain and the other punched me repeatedly.

When I had satisfied myself, I let go. The blood coursed thru me and I _felt_ differently. The other man had turned and ran, a loud plea falling from his lips. I waited a few seconds until chasing after him. When the prey ran, it was more _interesting_. I followed his scent of fear and blood. He tried to run faster but no one was faster than a vampire.

I zigzagged constantly making hid heart pound faster anticipating what was to come. I jumped at him, knocking him to the ground. I laughed when he struggled. I grabbed his hands with one of my own and stared into his eyes. I didn't know how to glamour, it was a trait only full vampires had.

He had the look of fear that I had just decades ago, when my home had been raided by men thinking the same he had thought just moments ago. But I ignored it. I placed my hand on his head, I had acquired strange power after my transformation.

I could _hear _thoughts that were projected at me from the living and with a touch, I could see _everything_ they did bad in their life. I could choose to set him free or kill him.

I placed my hand on his forehead, I was _pulled_ into his mind. Flashes of women screaming made my blood boil. Cries of women begging for it to end, laughs of the man as he repeatedly hurt the women as he planned to do the same to me. I decided then, he was guilty.

"Please…" He begged and I had to laugh. "Is that what the woman asked?" He was too shocked to answer thinking how I had known his secrets. I bit into him, the blood of a monster not tasting as good as I would have liked. "No!" He screamed.

Pain.

Searing pain in my arm caused me to break contact with him. I jumped away, my hand hovering over my left arm where _something _was burning my skin. The area smelled like burnt flesh and I tried to pull it out but the more I tried, the deeper the pain became. "What is this?" I screamed at him. He watched me struggle until he laughed, a laugh only the insane could make.

"You're a vampire. So the rumors were true." Looking at him was impossible as my attention was on the still burning flesh. "Its silver."

Mother had warned me about getting to close to the element. I didn't know why until then.

Then I realized how dark the sky had gotten and I let out a sinister laugh. "What's so funny?" 

"My family is awake now." I licked my lips, cleaning the blood from my mouth. "Help me!" I screamed loudly smirking at his terrified expression.

In a blur, three figures appeared. One of whom I recognized as my mother. She looked _pissed_ at _me. _ I knew I was in trouble but I couldn't wait to see the bastard die. Eric, Godric's child, was at my side in seconds and then another painful burning. He had dug his hand into my arm and pulled out a small piece silver, a cross that usually hung on a chain around a person's neck.

He tossed it aside, his burnt skin healing in seconds. I glanced at my arm but the healing was taking much longer than normal. "Goodbye." Mother grabbed the man's neck and twisted it to the side, breaking his neck.

Suddenly the air went tense, all eyes went on me and I bit my lip.

I was in_ deep_ trouble with Mother.


	3. Goodbyes

Please read and review. Reviews=Motivation=?

Do the math. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter Two: Goodbyes

The way Mother looked at me was…terrifying. All the years I had known Mother, including the most recent hundred, she had never given me such a look of anger. Everything was_ quiet_. Nobody dared to move not even I who was in deeper trouble than I imaged that night.

"Please-." She put her hand up, the motion once used on my 'younger sister' Yukina when she had almost attacked a young girl like herself. Mother had warned us never to hurt such young humans, she didn't like it. Like Yukina was in trouble, so was I.

"I warned you not to go outside when we were not there. It is dangerous." She seethed and I was getting _angry._ "Why can't I? Why am I so different from the rest of you?" I asked feeling like everyone was against me.

"Come Eric, we shall leave them to talk." More like argue if you ask me, I thought watching the pair walk away towards the home. Mother paced in front of me, her hand on her forehead. "Aphrodite you are different. Understand you can do things that we cannot. You are special just like your sister." I put my head down. I didn't want to be different, life was cruel when you weren't the same as everyone else.

"Oh my child," She pulled me into her arms instantly and I cried into her chest. I was afraid of what those men could have done to me. Afraid that I would be hurt and no one would be able to save me from the pain.

"Mother. I love you." She held me tighter. I was lucky to gave been able to be with my mother again. She still loved me and watched over me like before. "I love you too-."

She stiffened in my arms, letting out a gasp and suddenly, she just blew up. I screamed when she just _broke_ into many fragments, blood and flesh covered my body and face. I screamed louder, as the comprehension of what had happened finally passed through me. I noticed a stake wrapped in silver on the floor and let out a horrified gasp and stepped back.

"Are you okay?" A man asked and I stared at him, my eyes wide and mouth open as I hyperventilated. He killed my mother. He killed my mother. "You killed her?" I whispered stepping away as the man came closer. "Did she bite you?" I glared at him, projecting all my fear into rage. "You killed my mother!" I jumped at him. My fists flying in rage and pummeling his face into the ground.

He screamed in pain and tried to buck me off but I wouldn't let him. "Get her off me!" He cried out and suddenly I was picked up in mid air and tossed aside, my back hitting a tree. I heard a sickening crack but I was able to stand. "She one of them!" Another screamed and I moved out of the way just in time to avoid being stuck with a stake and silver. I moved fast screaming for Godric and Eric and my sisters to help me. I ran past a tree when I was grabbed by the waist an pulled against a hard surface. I struggled thinking it was a human who was going to kill me. "Den er jag Godric." (It is me Godric.)

I stopped and turned in his arms. I cried shaking as I let the horror sink in. "Eric ta henne hem och stanna med henne. Berätta Aphrodisia till komme." (Eric take her home and stay with her.)

I hadn't felt Eric come but when he pulled me along, away from the humans who just murdered my mother. "De slaktat henne JAG vilja till döda dem!" (They killed her I want to kill them!)

But my yells went unnoticed.

Eric took me home where Aphrodisia and Yukina were huddled near the back trying to stay hidden if the humans were to come closer. Yukina whimpered when she saw me, her eyes were cold and I could tell she _blamed_ me. I did to. If I hadn't gotten up later I could have saved her from dying such a horrible way.

Eric dropped me so I could stand but he still had his arm around my waist, doing as Godric had ordered him. "." (Aphrodisia Godric wishes for you to help.) She smiled proudly at him but the look she gave me was the same as Yukina.

It said loud and clear 'Its your fault she's dead.' Yukina sat on the floor and cried. She had been with Mother longer than both Aphrodisia and I. Eric let me go and the first touch of the floor I was flying out of there, if I had been faster I could have gotten out the door in time.

Like always, I was caught. He grabbed me before I could feel the night breeze on my skin. "Nej Aphrodite. Dess över." (No Aphrodite. Its over.) He carried me to the living room of the house. I knew it was.

He dropped me when I went weak in his arms. I hit the wood with my knees and cried into my hands. Mother, I'm sorry. Eric left my side and I was happy. I could wallow in my own grief without having to feel _watched._

Human screams echoed all over and in the house. Godric was giving no mercy and Aphrodisia had _no _mercy. She was a true vampire even if she was just a half-breed.

So I stayed on the ground for a while, until Godric and Aphrodisia returned all bloody. Godric had reassured me it wasn't my fault, that the humans would had found their home and attacked. Mother's death had been an accident but Yukina and Aphrodisia wouldn't forgive me.

Since that day, Godric had taken care of us like we were his daughters but when the time came for us to 'move' on, Yukina and Aphrodisia left together leaving me with Godric and Eric. They wanted nothing to do with me and that seemed to send me into 'depression'. As the years went by, during the 20th, I refused to drink blood. I missed my mother and the siblings who hated me.

Godric had told me I was under his care that Mother wanted him to watch me. I was the _special _twin that the humans who knew of our existence wanted. I was a key but to what, she didn't know.

When I refused, he _forced _me to drink from him. If I refused human blood I would drink his old age blood, he had told me. He had done it several times to me.

During the 21st century, vampires finally 'came out of the coffin'.

More troubles would follow.

* * *

Hope its good!


	4. 21st Century

Reviews keep the chapters coming so please take the time and review if you like the story. I even accept criticism.

Chapter Three: 21st Century

After my family left, I felt truly alone. Godric could only understand me to soon point, after all, he wasn't a half-breed like me. He belonged somewhere; he had a place to call home. Where could I go to? It was a simple answer really, no place. My breed was a myth, until vampires knew of Aphrodisia and I. Legends told from vampires, passed from child to child, told of my kind. We were called Hybrids, a cross between a human and vampire. It is uncertain how we are made, it just...happens. Our existence just happened, there was no creator or magic. We were just unlucky humans who were bitten and transformed into another supernatural being. My kind was a curse yet some envied us. We could walk in the sun and live like _normal_ though only temporary. I didn't see it as a gift. We had no place in the world, no home to belong to. We could breathe like a human but kill like a vampire.

Eric split soon after, he had wanted to start _fresh_ but he remained loyal to Godric. He would come when needed and respect his maker. The bond was strong yet mine was short lived. I was too live _forever_ suffering each day for what my foolish mistake took from the earth, again.

Humans were still afraid of us, even after two years. We were still _frightening_ creatures to them. Of course not all thought of us that way, only a handful. Some humans _enjoyed_us to the point of offering themselves for the pleasure of being bit to reach cloud 9. It was disgusting, half of me was _a part_ of the filth so I could not hate them for it. But the vampire race lived feeding off willing humans. We were still hunted secretly and hated openly by religious people. We were a _abomination_that would slowly kill the world. I was kept hidden, only few knew because I was _special_. I had _different_blood that could kill a vampire who drank off me. That fact was the only defense I had against the vampires who wished to drink from me. My blood, as many had told me, smelled appealing to them in a way I was thought of as _human_.

The first time I killed one of my own, I had been living with Godric in his nest. Vampires had created living quarters called nest, where more than two vampires living together. The vampire was a male who was still learning even after his first century alive. I separated from Godric sometime during the night and he had cornered me outside. One thing led to another and in the end I was bit. It hurt, like a needle being forced into rough skin, hard and painful. I screamed somewhere in between but his soon accompanied mine. He screamed louder than me and when I finally stopped, blood dripped from his mouth. The blood was the normal color a vampire would bleed but a dark red, almost black. I called it Sick Blood. He spat the blood but more would pour from his mouth. Piece by piece his living corpse slowly burnt, as if my blood caused him to burn from the inside out with no way to put out the raging fire. I watched him die, fascinated but horrified at what my blood had done.

The rest was a blur, Godric had taken me to the Magister, the highest vampire in North America who had released me from any charge because of what I was. It was not a crime I committed for I had done nothing. From that day on I was _avoided_ by all vampires who figured out my _power._ To say I was isolated would be an understatement. I was untouchable. None wanted to be near me as if I was a disease that could kill them. But I was. We were. Hybrids were the very thing that vampires were afraid of.

Hybrids were the only way the vampire race could actually die out. Our blood was a poison.

We were a threat to the vampires. But a prayer to the humans who resented Vampires.

Why I was special was never explained to me. Godric, the oldest vampire had only known of one other Hybrid who was murdered centuries before I was made. He had told me only small details for he never learned much of her. My mother, my Hybrid mother, the first of my kind was isolated from all, just like I was becoming. Godric had watched her from the shadows curious but he said she vanished one day, never to be seen again.

I knew she could still be alive, Hybrids could live forever just like Vampires.

The evening was ending, my chance for finding what I really was, was fading. I had to leave or else I would be bound to the nest, a nest that I did not belong in. The hour of sunlight had been useful to me, I could be human without anyone being harmed. I could live in harmony even if for just an hour.

I grabbed the black messenger bag from underneath the bed, grabbed an armful of clothing from my drawer and slipped on my shoes. I grabbed the thin shirt off the hook. Even I had boundaries. I would respect myself as half a human. I found a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note. My hand flicked with every curve and tall letter and ended with a period. It was a quick goodbye note because I did not have the guts to leave the only family I had ever known. I dropped the note on the bed, grabbed the bag and left my room. Taking one last look inside the beautifully decorated room I whispered a few words and left,

"I will come back."


End file.
